My Father's Daughter
by Iris Belle
Summary: Oneshot. Julie's POV about what happens when Ranger and Stephanie marry and have a kid.


_AN: Set two years after TS, this is just something that popped in my head. Because, after all, aren't most of us Daddy's Little Princess?_

**My Father's Daughter **

My name is Julie Manoso Martin. I am thirteen years old this year.

I have two last names because I have one dad, one stepdad, and one mom. The _Manoso_ is my father's name, and that comes before my stepfather's name because I am my father's daughter.

I guess Stephanie can be considered my stepmum. She and Daddy finally got married last year, and they've been so happy. It makes me happy that Daddy's finally settled down with someone he loves, instead of being forced to settle down.

Oh, they don't live in the apartment above RangeMan. Dad finally revealed to Stephanie where he really called home a couple weeks before they got married, and she started calling it home, too.

When they first got married, I was afraid that Dad would neglect me and that I'd be living without him again. I got used to having only Ron and Mom around, but Dad … he's the real father figure to me now. He's the "hero" that everyone loves and adores. Including me.

Somehow, Stephanie pulled me aside after the wedding, and told me that she knew that I was the most important woman in his life, and that she was second. I grew angry, and punched her. Who was she to tell me something as important as that? I wanted to hear it from my dad.

He was pissed off when he found out I punched Stephanie. He told me that yes, I really was the most important woman in his life to him, and that he was sad that I punched the second-most important woman. He asked if I was worried that he'd forget me.

When I nodded, his eyes filled with tears. Stephanie had backed away by now to get an ice pack, and she didn't return. I kind of liked her for that.

He hugged me, and told me that he would never stop loving me. And then he let me in on a little secret—he had dragged in Stephanie to find me, but he would never drag me in to find her.

I thought that it was because I was little and RangeMan would OBVIOUSLY help him, but hey, it's the thought that counts, right?

I found Stephanie later and apologized. She smiled at me, and hugged me. I just stood there, and then I hugged her back. She may have his heart and mind, but I have his blood. His genes. His soul. And we both knew it.

Ron and Mom are great. After the kidnapping and the attempt on my life three years ago, they've been more protective. I skipped a grade, so I'm in high school this year—Mom's put more restrictions on me.

Stephanie and I got closer quickly. She'd take me shopping and buy me stuff that my mom would never even CONSIDER buying me. While buying underwear from Victoria's Secret one day, Stephanie told me a man is considered a REAL man when he enters VS with his girl/woman/wife/whatever. I laughed, and asked her if my dad ever came in here. She shook her head, and said she was scheming on getting him in here—to see if he really would go in there.

She also confided in me that Dad is so hot that he could give her an orgasm by just staring at her. I found that a bit disturbing, and I told her so. She just laughed, and said, "You really are his daughter."

She told me this because I look like him. Dad. And guys have been paying a lot of attention to me—well, my chest—during classes and in the halls.

It's not like I can talk to Mom about this kind of stuff. I'm glad I had Stephanie. If Dad found out guys were ogling (and some hitting on) me, he'd blow a casket. I can take care of myself, of course, but Steph gave me an idea to keep them away … forever.

Unless I wanted one, of course.

Stephanie was just really awesome. It seemed like she had the answers for everything, and I could tell that Dad really loved her, and that she really loved him back. She was more than I could ask for in a stepmum, and I'm glad that she and I got close.

Until she had to go and have that baby.

In January she announced that she was pregnant. I could never forget the look that filled Dad's face—he was _happy_. Elated. I had only seen such pure bliss on his face when he and Steph had gotten married.

At first, I was really happy that I was going to have a little half-brother or half-sister. Steph said that she didn't want to know whether the baby was a boy or girl til the birth, so when she and Dad decorated the baby's nursery, it was all in Winnie-the-Pooh stuff—who doesn't love Winnie the Pooh?

Dad took such tender care of Stephanie. Whenever she threw up, he was there to pat her on the back with a glass of water to rinse, a towel to wipe her mouth, and a Coke to settle her stomach. Whenever she craved donuts (which seemed pretty often to me), he would run over (good exercise, he said) to the bakery to get them for her. I thought that was pretty amazing, since he could've gotten one of the Merry Men to deliver it.

As the big day got closer, I started feeling funny. I didn't want the baby anymore. Having Stephanie move into Dad's life permanently was one thing—having another kid is another.

What if they had another girl? Then I wouldn't be Daddy's little girl anymore.

Suddenly, I was very afraid.

—_September_—

"Ranger, what about this one?" Stephanie picked up a toy from the shelf and shook it, making a tinkling noise.

Dad shook his head. "Babe, should you really be walking around right now? You're at the end of your third trimester."

"It's okay! I'm fine. You're here. And so's Julie. So the world is right!" She smiled at me, winking. That told me she was really glad I had come to stay with them a little before school started.

I giggled. Dad shot me a glare, and I smiled. He STILL couldn't control Stephanie.

"Dad, I'm kind of hungry."

"It is almost noon, Babe. We should go eat lunch soon."

"Okay. Oh, look, Ranger! This one looks like it'll fit the theme of Winnie-the-Pooh really … well …"

Stephanie trailed away and looked down at her tummy. "Oh, God."

Dad was immediately alert. "What? What?"

"Ranger, I think … I think my water broke."

The next couple hours passed in a blur. Dad asked me if I wanted to come to the hospital, and I said yes. He took us both to the hospital, got Stephanie checked in, and waited with me as she was wheeled into her room.

Around 11:00 PM that night, Dad was called into Steph's room. He wanted to know if I could come in, and the nurse shook her head. "The doctor would like to tell you something."

Dad's eyes narrowed, and his lips tightened. He was worried.

"It's okay, Dad. I'll wait out here," I told him softly, and pushed him towards Stephanie's room.

He nodded at me, and went in.

I sat down and folded my hands in my lap. I wasn't tired or anything—I was too worried. What was going on?

A guy walked past me. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, and blushed. He was really cute! I recognized him from my school—he was one of the few guys that didn't openly gawk at me or catcall. His name was … Cody? Cody Thape, son of the wealthiest doctor in Florida. Also the most sought-after guy at my high school. And very cute. And the guy … I was kind of interested in. So what was my schoolmate from Florida doing in New Jersey?

"Julie?"

I looked up, and pretended to look surprised. "Cody?"

"What are you doing?"

I stood up, and straightened myself as nonchalantly as possible. "My dad's wife is having her baby. They live here in Trenton. I'm just visiting before school starts."

Cody nodded. "Your mom and stepdad cool with you being here?"

I shrugged. "Why not?"

Cody smiled. "That's cool."

Oh, God, that smile.

"So what are you doing here?" I managed to get out as .. coolly as possible.

"My dad was called from Florida earlier today. A surgery gone wrong, and only my dad's done it correctly before."

"I see," I said.

"So you ready for school?"

Before I could answer, my dad called me.

"Julie?"

I turned towards Dad. "Yes?"

"I … could you come here, please? I need to tell you something." Dad's voice shook. It almost never shook.

"I'll be around, so I'll find you later," Cody said, before he waved and walked away. Whew, he saved me an explanation.

I ran to my dad. "What's wrong?"

"Stephanie … the baby … something's wrong. The baby turned sideways in her stomach, and it can't come out. C-section is too risky, so …" He took a deep breath. "Steph and the baby might both die."

I froze. Stephanie? Die? The life-loving Stephanie who told me raunchy jokes and taught me how to snag good friends in high school? The Stephanie that took me shopping and spoiled me with Juicy bags and Vera Wang Princess perfume? _That_ Stephanie?

"Stop lying, Dad," I said, my voice wavering. "Stephanie can't die."

"There's a surgeon here who might be able to save Stephanie, but … not the baby. Stephanie's inside, screaming that she won't let her baby die. I want you to go home with Tank, honey. I don't want you here right now—this is not a good situation."

I turned around, and there was Uncle Tank. "Hi, Uncle Tank."

He nodded at me.

Turning back to my dad, I shook my head. "No. I'm not leaving Stephanie, and I'm certainly not leaving you here when you're like this. I'll stay here with Uncle Tank, okay? You just go in and stay with Stephanie until … it all works out. Don't worry, it'll all work out."

Dad looked at me with something in his eyes—something that said he desperately wanted to believe me.

"Go in," I said again. "She needs you."

"Mr. Manoso!"

He whirled around, and ran back in. When the door opened briefly, I could hear frantic beeping.

I sat back down, dazed.

_Are you there, God? It's me, Julie. I don't ask for anything much. I already have a great family—two, in fact—and brains and looks. God, now I'm just asking you to let Stephanie and the baby live. I'm sorry that I hoped the baby never existed. I just want Stephanie to be safe now, and if that means the baby has to live, too, then so be it. God, I don't want to see my dad like this ever again. He's always composed and never lets his feelings show. So please, God, let them both be okay. I promise I'll be a good girl. Just let them both live. I'll do anything—just … let them live, please._

Distinct yelling. "Doctor, we're losing her!"

_Amen._

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

Uncle Tank put his arms around me. "I think we should go, Julie."

I shook myself free from his embrace. "No, Uncle Tank. I need to be here."

_Please, God._

Dad slowly walked out of Stephanie's room. I couldn't hear any sounds this time.

He leaned against the door frame, his face frozen in a neutral expression.

I jumped up and I ran to him. Uncle Tank followed closely behind.

"Dad?"

He looked up, his eyes glassy and filled with tears.

I looked at Uncle Tank, and ran into Stephanie's room.

Stephanie lay peacefully on her bed, a little baby wrapped in a blue blanket in her arms.

"Julie, I'd like you to meet your half-brother. Raymond Manoso, meet your half-sister, Julie Manoso Martin."

I walked closer, and looked into the most piercing blue eyes ever. His skin was like mine—mocha. His hair was like Dad's.

I smiled at Stephanie. "He's beautiful."

Looking back down at Raymond, I smiled. "Welcome to the world, Raymond. Be prepared for a wild ride with these two for your parents."

I leaned over and gently pecked him on his soft cheek. He garbled, and waved his little hand.

"Don't ever scare us like that again, okay? I'll tell Dad to come back in," I said, kissing Stephanie on her cheek.

"I love you, Julie."

Startled, I looked back up at Stephanie. "I love you, too, Stephanie."

I walked out, and called out, "Congratulations!"

Uncle Tank looked at me expectantly. I broke into a big smile. "Dad now has a son. Welcome Raymond Manoso to the world, Uncle Tank. He's bound to be a handful."

Smiling, Uncle Tank walked into the room. I could hear, "Hello, Bombshell!"

I hugged my dad. "Daddy, aren't you happy? You have a little princess and a little prince."

Dad looked down at me, and gave me a watery smile. "Don't worry, Julie baby. You'll always be my little princess."

He hugged me tight.

Cody watched Julie from afar, and smiled. "I'm glad everything worked out for you, Babe."

_fin_


End file.
